


Stop fucking cursing in my fucking Minecraft server.

by Iregertnothing



Series: Really bad Danganronpa Stories that shouldn't exist [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Chihiro decides to call up his classmates and play Minecraft. But he only gets THOTS and trolls ruining everything xtdtdttxydtdxhxjf





	1. Why? Stop. Plz.

"I'm so booored! Hey! Maybe my friends are online." Chihiro says before booting up his PC and is greeted by his best computer friend "What up my nigga! We gonna fuck bitches?" The AI said. "What? No, Alter ego. Who reprogrammed you?" Chihiro asked. Alter email just pulled up six different free porn sites links "Nobody, I'm the best. Wanna watch black dudes fuck bitches?" Alter ego says.

"No goddamit! I wanna play with my friends!" Chihiro replied. The AI huffed and opened up Minecraft for Chihiro....

 Haha just kidding, it was a Minecraft porno. It was well animated tho- "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALTER EGO! I DON'T WANNA WATCH PORN! IT'S NO NUT NOVEMBER!" Chihiro shouted. "Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Alter ego said. "You might as well create a group chat on discord."


	2. OwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat-fic because y not?

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Hello! Anyone wanna play with me?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** No. I'm going to be part of this shitty chat-fic.

 **Mondo Owada:** fuck ya u r!! and don't decline chihiro ever!!

 **Mukuro Ibusaba:** Don't yell at my future wife! She has rights!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Excuse me?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** guys pls

 **Sayaka Maizono:** theirs enough of me to go around

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** *There's

 **Sayaka Maizono:** IM TIRED OF YIUR SHIT KYOKO!!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** *Your

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I WILL CUT YOU!!

 **Mukuro Ibusaba:** Don't threat my BBY!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I am not your "BBY"

 **Sayaka Maizono:** *you're

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** No. That is for you are, the "your" I am using is for anything you own. Such as your car, or your room. 

 **Mukuro Ibusaba:** You go babe.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I will gut you.

 **Mukuro Ibusaba:** Aww~ :)

        * **Kyoko Kirigiri** has left the chat*

 **Mukuro Ibusaba:** MY LOVE!

       * **Mukuro Ibusaba** has left the chat*

 **Kokichi Oma:** I'll play with you, Chihiro ;)

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** New phone who dis?

 


	3. The Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is sad.

Chihiro was met with a boy named Kokichi Oma. He claimed to be one of his childhood friends. Then Chihiro realized that he had no childhood friends, they all made fun of him for acting like a girl.

But he invited him to his Minecraft server anyway. "Hey Kokichi, look at this!" Chihiro had made an enormous castle for himself. It was about four hundred meters high and six miles long. It was carefully constructed with cobblestone and obsidian. It was surrounded by lava and had a trap door that only he can enter. The halls were beautifully covered in paintings and wool. It had obviously took a long time to build- Kokichi had some TNT and blew up everything. Then Minecraft auto-saved. 

"Kokichi! Why? I thought we were friends." Chihiro sobbed. Kokichi laughed like a mad man "Because I'm a lier!" Then he left.

 

 

 


	4. The friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter fuckers!

Chihiro was sad. Kokichi just blew up his beautiful castle and Alter Ego keeps giving illegal porn sites to his classmates. It seemed like he was about to give in to despair.

But then five friends join the Server to help rebuild his castle. "Aoi? Makoto? Kyoko? Mondo? Taka? What are you guys doing here?" He sniffled. "They threatened to tell Mukuro where I am if I didn't join." Kyoko mumbled. "We came to help you out with your castle." Makoto said.

Chihiro wiped his cubed tears and Minecraft hugged them all "I'm so glad." He smiled sweetly, giving Aoi a heart attack.

They all helped gathered cobblestone and wool to rebuild the once enormous castle, it was a long and hard rebuild, it took an entire month of fighting mobs and accidentally falling in lava and losing cobblestone to finally build it nearly the same. Expect this time, Kokichi was banned forever on the server. "I'm so happy. You guys are the best!" Chihiro cheered. "Yep." Makoto smiled. "We did it!" Aoi shouted. Kyoko felt nothing and just smoked her cigarettes. Taka smacked them out of her hands "No!" He exclaimed. 

Chihiro felt a warm breeze on his neck... It was Aoi, and it looked like she was excited about something. She pulled down his pants and his pee pee was big 0w0 "A-Aoi! Wait it's-" he looked at the calendar and saw that was- "Destroy dick December ;)" 

 

The End

 

Oh yeah, and Alter Ego recorded it all and published in on Xvideos.com

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nigga nigga nigga nigga ni-gga I'm 100% nigga"  
>  \- Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's November I'm going to take a break off "To be Stronger" I wasn't explicit anyway. But I'm thinking about the motivation for the next chapter. Now if you don't know "to be Stronger" good, don't read it.


End file.
